sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Dining on Danger at the Red Dragon
The two starships launch from the Rapier's hangar bay and smoothly travel far enough away from it that they can transition to hyperspace. A circuitous course was decided upon so that they could pretend that they come from Hutt space rather than reveal their true point of origin. Once they jump into Corellia, it takes some time to get through the increased security precautions in force in the system. Finally, landfall is made and they touch down on one of Coronet City's secondary spaceports, the Marines having landed closer to their meeting point. It takes some more time to assertain that it isn't a trap and eventually the all-clear is given for the civilians to come in. = Red Dragon Restaurant -- Coronet City: Corellia = = The lavishly decorated dining area of the Red Dragon immediately warns the patron that this is an expensive restaurant and formal attire is required. The mauve-colored walls sparkle with tints of gold flecked into the color. The thick maroon carpet covers every inch of the restaurant. Hanging from the ceiling is a wondrous chandelier, with golden diamond-shaped gems strung all around. The room is dark, except for a glow emanating from the center of the tables, giving the room a wonderfully romantic setting. There are rare and expensive pieces of art lining along the wall, lighted with small fixtures for better visibility in the candlelit room. = The meeting point is in the house of a specialty baker, the house a large two-story one with the bakery on the first floor and the residences on the second one. The living room looks cramped with the presence of one of the squad's fireteams, and three men, one of them, at least, recognizable to Tokoga as the leader of the group he met earlier. "Please, come in, come in.", the baker says ebulliently as he opens the door and waves the two civiians, three in this case as there is nothing to differentiate Rasi from the other two beside his straight-backed posture. Even dirty boots worn to better blend in, a capital crime as far as the Commander is concerned. "It is a real honour that I can contribute to Corellia's freedom." the man wipes flour-coated hands on his large apron before offering his right hand first to the Senator and bowing deeply to Ambrosia. The three rebel leaders sat silently, revealing nothing of their thoughts through poker faces. "Thank you," Tokoga responds to the baker, extending his hand for a firm, confident shake--the only kind acceptable for a politician--with the man. "It smells delicious," he adds. A rather out of place comment, maybe. But that's Tokoga. Suddenly wishing she'd eaten a fuller meal before landing, Ambrosia does her best to ignore the delightful smells wafting up from below as they settle into their meeting place. "It is you, sir," she addresses the baker, shaking his hand next, "and all of you, in fact, who bestow /us/ the honor by agreeing to this meeting - to assist /you/ in reclaiming /your/ freedoms." Nodding to punctuate her words, she releases the floury hand and glances aside to Tokoga. "And yes," she adds warmly, "It /does/ smell delicious." "Then I will make certain to bring a few things up.", the baker says after beaming at the praise, one could almost sense the self-satisfaction coming off of the man. And after a few moments of lingering, he stepped out of the room and made his way down to the bakery, making sure to close the door behind him. Rasi, for his part, kept silent, moving to a secluded spot where he could observe the proceedings while making it clear he will be just an observer. The living room was given a quick once-over, the large room standing at roughly the back of the top floor, the wide windows would normally provide ample lighting as it was still bright out, but they were shuttered for added privacy. At the middle was a large circular table, short, comfortable chairs arranged around it, three of them claimed by the rebel leaders. "A pleasure to see you again, Senator.", Alder, the one who had previously spoken to Tokoga and presumably arranged this meeting, spoke first, and he half-rose out of his seat, bowing his head formally to the woman. "And a pleasure to meet you, M'am. But I don't think we've met before and I'm not sure why you're here?", he wasn't much for formality, nor apparently for letting people answer before going on. "And what news do you bring us, Senator?" As the meeting gets underway one last figure slides in the door with little more than a whisper of sound. After a personal inspection of the surrounding block Rhannak has joined the NR delegation. She sticks close to the wall, eyes moving swiftly around the room and over the rebels. Taking a position in a corner that may appear relaxed, but appearances can be deceiving. "Likewise. It's good to see you safe all and sound. Ambassador Delgard is here with me," Tokoga answers. "And she's here to speak alongside me on the Republic's behalf in these matters. Remember, I'm just one Senator." he says modestly. "To act as an advocate between your people and mine, as Senator Tokoga may not always be available." Ambrosia elaborates on Tokoga's words softly, head bowed respectfully forward, but keeps her hands passively folded in front, taking cues from the stillness of the other men. Extending a literal 'hand' in the matter might not be appreciated quite yet, if their cold stares were any indication. Taking a half step back and closer to Tokoga, she falls quiet. The new arrival is noted by Adler, but as the Republicans do not mind, then it must be part of the plan. But one of other the two, a burly middle-aged man, pays her greater attention, "You are one of the Republic's soldiers?" he asks tentatively. Adler pays the question nor the person who it is asked of no attention, focusing more on Tokoga and Ambrosia. "Have a seat." he says, pointing to the chairs on the opposite side of the table. "An advocate's main purpose is to convince someone to do something they want. What do you want us to do Ambassador Delgard? And what of you, Senator, when we last spoke, you said you would speak with your people about getting us supplies. I trust that you were successful since you are back?" = Rhannak = = '' A short ruff of dark fire caps her head, small wisps of curls none more than two or three inches in length, her neck free of the fall of her hair. The color seems to highlight dark green flecks that move in storm cloud ringed green-grey eyes. Rust colored freckles spot her delicate nose and dust across high cheekbones, specking her palely tanned skin. The form is slim and strong, muscles lean and toned on the 5'5" (1.66m) frame that bears all of 135lbs (61kg). The lithe form is all the same curved at bust and hip, feminine in all reguards.'' = = '' Clad in a dark, dusty blue outfit of snug fitting trousers with a dip-front waist and an off the shoulder top. Thin straps slide over her shoulders but the sleeves of the top rest about her upper arms and fall to the elbow. The bodice of the top is stopped just below her full bustline and gathered by a drawstring which dangles loose loops and free ends over a straight length of matching fabric that ends just at the waist. Her feet are shod in simple boots of deep brown leather.'' = "Of course," Tokoga gives an obliging nod to Adler, taking a seat in one of the indicated chairs. "They're being run through the NRSC Rapier, the first shipment should be landing anytime soon. You didn't think I'd leave you hanging, did you?" Dark green eyes settle on the questioner and Rhannak inclines her head slightly in acknowledgement. The sharp gaze automatically weighs the burly man's threat factor even though she is aware that this is a 'peaceful' meeting. "What I want, sir, is to see Corellia a freed body once more, restored to full functionality without the shadow of the Empire clouding her air and suffocating her people." Hesitating mid-sit, Ambrosia must take a moment to adjust a knee before completing the act. Brow furrowed from the brief effort, she counters it with a placated smile. "You have our support in acquiring such status, see." Gesturing to the lingering air of Tokoga's words about the supplies, she crosses one leg casually over the other. It is Adler's turn to nod, "I did not think you would leave us hanging, but I will not lie and say I would have been surprised if you did. Your Republic has not been very...good at fighting the Empire late..." The other man, the one who spoke earlier, interrupts him then, "That is no longer true, I hear that they beat the Empire on Gyndine. Were you there and did you kill many of them?", he asks of Rhannak. If Adler bristles at being cut off, the man is composed enough to hide it, and he turns to address the Ambassador once more. "Your answers can be taken several ways. Corellia can be free of the Empire and be within the Republic, informally controlled by it, or be free of both altogether. Which do you and the Senator want?" Green eyes flash to Rasi and then back to the burly man, the voice is firm, but softened for the confines, "I was not. I am a recent, how should I call it... Addition to the Republic. I spent the better part of my life as a Marine in the CDU." A faint smile crosses Rhannak's features, "Had I been there I assure you I would have killed a great number of them without hesitation." Ambassador Delgard's eyes shine a bit brighter. She taps a finger on the table, watching Adler studiously, appraising his sharpness. "Corellia's right to choose for herself. The Republic does not dare to enslave anyone to its politics. While I recognize Corellia's resources, the strength and worth of your shipyards, I am not here before you to take that away and assimilate it into our own. I am here to encourage you to use your strengths and unify against those who do dare to stake claim to your people and what you have built o'er the millenia." Voice kept low, even, and peaceful, she arches a brow smartly and folds her hands back together. "This of course, you know. If you did not possess some hope, some trust in Senator Tokoga and the government that he and I represent, then I suspect we would not have been invited to table. I suppose, then, that the important question is how /can/ we help you, if you so desire it. What are the goals that Corellia sets to achieve for itself?" "What we want is to see democracy restored to Corellia," Tokoga answers, nodding along with the Ambassador's statements. "We won't do anything contrary to the wishes of its people. That decision is reserved to them and them alone." "You are correct in that, all of you." Adler says quietly, his voice much more intense and his gaze more focused on the two politicians than it had been until then. "Corellians will choose for themselves what to do after we free ourselves." He looks over the two before finally sighing, "In truth, you shouldn't hope for us to be the end all and be all of the Corellian resistance. We control or influence the larger groups and if we decide to throw our lot in, more will be influenced. But if you wish to gather the majority of the freedom fighters, you will have to delivery supplies, a lot of them, and prove to us that you can defeat the Empire on Corellia. Helping out and leading some raids and other operations on Imperial assets will do a long one to doing that...well, provided that we are successful." It seems that Adler is to be the main spokesman for the Corellian trio, the other two contenting themselves to just observing quietly, well, almost quietly. "That is good. You know what they call a living Imperial soldier or bureaucrat? Unfinished business." a joke, and apparently a good one as the big man laughs uproariously. Rhannak bites her lower lip to keep from commenting further, uncertain how her particular humor will be taken by her new superiors. She is also somewhat uncomfortable drawing so much attention while not in uniform. The mere fact that she is not in uniform is somewhat disconcerting to her. "Alright..." Tokoga considers Adler's words carefully. "If you've got targets of interest, I'm sure the people behind me would like nothing more than to go stick it to the Imperials," Tokoga gestures behind him to Rhannak and company. "And, like I said, the medical, perishable and munitions supply runs started soon after we left. The supply coordinator tells me you should all be quite adequately supplied; the issue is distributing it to the rest of your comrades in arms that don't have the benefit of your contact." Smile thinning into one that is patient at best, Ambrosia casts a rather mommish 'look' in the joking man's direction before returning focus to the far more diplomatic Adler and his conversation with Tokoga. Still the new kid in this political tangle, she is contented to observe. "Those supplies we have will be distributed to those groups we think are serious, you can't ask anything else of us.", again Adler's defiance returned as the man cast a hard look at the two politicians, and an even harder one at his companion. The negotiation was going well, but it did not mean that one needed to act the fool. "As soon as possible, we will need experienced soldiers to help us plan operations. Her, I suppose, since my friend has taking a liking to her. Both of you, of course, are welcome to stay and watch over us to make sure that we aren't abusing the trust you have shown by routing the supplies through us." A single auburn brow arches at the idea that she's part of the 'package'. Rhannak squares her shoulders lifting her chin slightly, if experience is required she has no problem supplying it. "They're your supplies, use them how you want," The Mon Calamari shrugs, letting the matter drop. If that's how they wanted to be about it, fine. "If she's willing to take the assignment, we have no trouble assigning advisory officers to your organization." Tokoga answers, turning to look at the marine and gauge her response. ...And so they go. Category:RP Logs Category:19 ABY